A Dimond in the Snow
by YuppersTisBeCaterina
Summary: Kagome has been living in the city for a year now and everything is normal. Best friend, cranky old neighbor, and a fat cat. It's nearing Christmas and Kagome is getting ansty, but soon enough trouble starts to arouse this seemly quiet neighborhood...


Hello, I'm Caterina. Now folks, this is my first fan fiction. I've read so many wonderful stories that I thought I should give a crack at it. So I would really much appreciate it if you would use constructive criticism on my story. Notice that the word constructive is underlined. Please feel free to give me feedback and any idea's that would make my story the best it can be. I'm really trying here so I hope you can forgive any mistakes I've made. Also I have some authors notes at the bottom so please read! Umm… I think that's all that I really had to say… yea.

Now sit back and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's, but the plot is mine ^_^.

Kagome Higurashi was having a nice relaxing evening in her confined, but homely apartment. Everything was in reaching distance from her spot on the worn out nineteen sixties sofa in which she had sat herself down on. The kitchen wasn't much, the stove ran on gas, the sunflowers painted on the walls were chipping, and sometimes the food from the fridge would end up tasting like… well, fridge. Everything was connected though, the kitchen, dining room, and the living room. Her bedroom was the only separated room in the living space. This was her house nonetheless, and she took pleasure from it immensely.

Curled up with her blanket cocoon draped around herself dressed in baggy flannel pajama pants and form-fitting long sleeved red shirt, all the while having two delicate hands lapping at the sides of her Christmas mug was certainly cozy. Placing her lips at the edge of the mug and taking a long sip from the rich steamy chocolate inside. Now, even though it was still only the start of November, Kagome couldn't wait for her beloved Christmas to arrive. Well Christmas and the American's Fourth of July. Her High School Friend, Hojo, went to America to try and spread his family's business. So whenever there is a holiday there, he sends her a wonderful American dish as a treat. Actually, Hojo got her started on the whole Christmas thing. Sending her all these magazines, and stories, Kagome had gotten hooked on this American Christmas cook book he sent her last year… any who, on the Fourth of July there are wonderful celebrations with food, lots, and lots of food. So who doesn't enjoy eating? She chuckled to herself, going in for another gulp of her Christmassy drink. Though only getting a measly morsel. Having an empty feeling, that she had only a tiny amount left. The reason why she loved drinking the stuff was the smell. The sweet, welcoming aroma of hot chocolate reminded her of Christmas, and at that thought she took in a big whiff of what was left in her cup. Still wanting to stay up for a bit longer, she decided to make herself one last cup full before she headed off to bed.

There was a wooden framed window to the right of the stove, looking out you couldn't see much. There was a forest of buildings, and if you saw one, you've seen them all. The heat vapor from the stove started to travel up to the glass, the steam getting making the window start to fog. November was crisply chilling in Japan, only it doesn't snow just yet, which was somewhat of a disappointment on Kagome's part. "No snow, means no Christmas decorations", Kagome's neighbor would remind her every year. Old Jaken was a sour elderly man, a green little bugger. HA- demon her foot. Standing a mere half-a-meter tall, the imp-man could have been mistaken as a large frog. The little butt-muncher forbad her from putting up Christmas décor until a week before Christmas. What annoyed her as well was that he would go around bragging about how he was the number one assistant to the "Great Lord Sesshomaru". The guy's a C.E.O of a mega corporation, not some high and mighty king. And don't get her started on how he hauls around a giant, creepy, two-headed, fire breathing staff.

If Jaken was her only neighbor, Kagome would have moved out a long time ago, but it wasn't all bad living there. Especially with her best friend Sango living on the other side of her. Sango is a wonderfully cheerful girl whose been best friends with Kagome sense she moved to the neighborhood. Also Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, sometimes comes around. Kagome pondered to herself, she didn't really know what to think of Miroku. Sango really categorizes him as a pain in her…

Kagome was ripped from her thoughts as she was horrified at the sight of her milk bubbling out over the cooking pot. Acting fast, she turned off the burner and tried stirring some life back into the concoction with a spoon hastily grabbed from her utensil drawer. Breathing a sigh of relief, she had saved her last spot of milk. Getting out the Ovaltine and mixing her final cup of coco for the night. Getting settled back on the sofa Kagome felt a sturdy surge of weariness fall over her. Setting down her still full cup on the sturdy coffee table, she let the waves of sleep claim her. Just as she was about to drift off into slumber, a feeling of anxiousness settled in her mind.

Awoken by a large crack of thunder, Kagome shot up from her position on the couch. Feeling groggy for a moment until realization sunk in, leaped up from the sofa to get the door. She had forgotten to unlock the cat door so her cat, Buyo, was out in this atrocious weather. Her plump calico was howling like the devil was after him, once he had stepped inside he began his bathing ritual, as all cats do. A sense of accomplishment settled in her stomach, but soon after replaced by horror. On the steps leading up to her door was a person. Kagome shook herself off and ran down the slippery cement steps to help the poor creature. As soon as she placed herself down by them, she noticed they were covered in blood, and a lot of it. She saw streams of it wash away from the body and down into the street drain, this person was losing too much. What if they died here? Would she be investigated? Never mind that, she first had to help out this… man. It was a man, a beautiful one at that. She kept staring at him even as she was dragging his unconscious self up through her door. She set him on the couch, but not before a struggle. Then she began to get to work on him, cleaning him up, patching, and tending to his tore up body. Seeing that he was in fact human, she used her spiritual powers on him, doing as best of job she could. Once she had deemed her work done she sat by his feet. Staring at him now in a better light. There was no moon tonight, and the rain didn't help make her vision clearer either. Great, the first time she had a man at her place, but he's half dead. Not to mention in tatters. Once again the weariness had taken its toll, and this time the anxiousness was gone. Only dear Kagome had just missed the sun peak over the horizon, and a pair of furry, white ears springing up with it.

Well… tell me… how bad was it? I can take it… (sniff)… Haha, kidding. Well I hope you've liked my first chapter. And the next chapter I don't know if I really like this third person thing, so what should the next chapter be, Kagome POV, Inuyasha POV, or do you guys like the third person?


End file.
